Cold Flames of Sinners
by Duzzy
Summary: Being born in Kirigakure with a bloodline was not the worst thing to happen to Naruto and his family, considering the war going on over such beings. It was the decreasing numbers of his family that caused Naruto to want revenge, the "End of the World."
1. Chapter 1

Probably change the title later on. I'm not to fond of it, but it will do for now.

**Cold Flames of Sinners**

**Chapter 1:  
**Kirigakure

* * *

A kunai grazed his cheek as he dodged the fire jutsu aimed at him. He had been fighting for over half a day; beginning of the late afternoon of yesterday until now, dawn of the next morning. The enemy he was facing was powerful, he knew he wouldn't make it through this small battle.

"Your kind is going to die. You all are freaks of nature, it's a shame to even call you human." A man yelled hatefully.

"Who are you?" The blond haired man asked as he dodged a kunai.

"Who do you think we are? Can you really not identify you own fellow shinobi?" The man sneered, taking up a defensive stance. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen, Minato-san."

"Mangetsu?"

"The one and only!" Mangetsu leaped at Minato, kunai in hand, going for the kill.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on the ocean waters as the families on the shore enjoyed their time together. They all watched as the waters rocked soothingly back and forth for the first time in weeks. The weather had not been the best as of lately, and today was the first day, in what seemed as a long time, that the waters moved freely and the sun shed its heat.

"Isn't today such a wonderful day, dear?" A crimson haired woman asked to her husband. Her emerald eyes shined brightly as she looked into his azure ones.

"Yes," he murmured. "Yes it is." His golden blond swayed lightly in the wind as he continued to watch over the ocean.

They sat on the sand, watching their children play; both uncaring of how much time passed. They watched as the sun slowly rose higher in the sky, and how many families began to eat their afternoon meal or go home.

"Mom, when are we going to have lunch?" Asked a young female, seemingly around the age of thirteen. Her long light red, slightly golden hair glinting in the sunlight.

"Yeah," Another young female whined. This one looking around the age of seven. "Everyone else is already eating and I'm hungry." She had scarlet colored hair that closely resembled her mothers. Next to her stood a boy with spiky golden hair, softly panting from having to catch up with the girls.

"What about you, Naruto? You haven't said anything as of yet," Asked the crimson haired mother as everyone turned their heads to the boy, who also looked around the age of seven.

"Actually, Mother, Father, I'm not too hungry right now," He stated truthfully.

"Your a weirdo, Naruto," The girl around his age said. "Why do call Mom and Dad, Mother and Father, instead of Mom and Dad?"

"Because I want to," He said annoyed. "You got a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," She spoke with frown marring her face.

"Well too bad, so why don't you just live with it, Naomi." They glared at each other, a fight getting ready to break out.

"Now, now, children," The blond headed man chuckled, "There is no need for bickering. Come sit, we shall eat," He said, both husband and wife making room for them.

"Can I go exploring instead?" Naruto asked, not making a single movement to sit down.

"I don't know Naruto..." His mother trailed off. "You might get lost."

Putting a hand on his wife's shoulders he said, "Nonsense, Kushina, Why have him waste his time here if he's not going to eat?"

"But Minato-"

"Ayame or Naomi can accompany him once they are finished. If they get lost at least they'll get lost together instead of alone."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" She sighed in exasperation. "If you have yet to figure it out, I'd rather them not get lost at all."

Minato laughed, "I was only joking... Come on, let them have their adventure." Kushina rolled her eyes finally giving in.

"Oh, Alright." Naruto grinned and ran off on the dirt road. Something had caught his eye earlier, far off into the distance, but his sisters had ran off, leaving him behind, before he could further investigate anything.

His feet padded lighting on the ground as he turned abruptly off the path and into the forest. He cut through bushes, and pushed branches out of his pathway, trying to make good time. He knew he didn't have much time before his sisters came looking for him.

Hearing a noise he quickly stopped. It sounded as if chains were moving together, creating this slight screeching sound. He peered through the bushes, looking to see what was going on. Hundreds of people were chained from around their neck, as groups of oddly dressed people herded them. The people chained wore ragged clothing, that looked disgustingly big on their malnourished bodies, while the herders of the people wore ruby red clothing; shirts, pants, cloaks, everything.

"The waters are this way," A familiar voice said. "There's bound to be a lot of people there considering the good weather we're having... And once everyone is locked up you will free me, correct?" Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he finally realized the person speaking.

"That was the agreement." One of the red clothed men spoke up.

"Yeah, just making sure." Naruto took of running towards his family, making as little noise as possible. It was all a blur as he back tracked the way he had come. Too deep in thought, he hadn't even realized he had made it back to the main road until he crashed into his younger twin sister, both landing in a heap on the ground.

"Ow," Naomi groaned. She sat up, looking around to find the person that ran into her. "Naruto! What was that for?!"

Naruto stood up holding his throbbing head. "Naomi, we need to get out of here," He said in panic, finally remembering why he was running. He pulled her up and took off again.

"What? Why?! I just got here!" She tried to stop, but ended up being dragged by the force Naruto was exerting. They made it to the shore in record time, and dashed over to their parents.

"Father, Mother!" He yelled frantically, unknowingly interrupting the conversation between the teen and two adults.

"What is it, Naruto?" Asked his mother as he stopped in front of them.

"People... are... attacking," He panted out as he hunched over to catch his breath. "I saw them. They are coming to capture us or something."

"Your joking right?" Ayame, his elder sister, asked warily. Naruto shook his head rapidly from left to right, and Minato's eyes narrowed. Naruto was not known for playing tricks on people to this extreme, nor was he a liar. And even if he was playing a trick, he would have burst out laughing by now.

"I'll check it you all head in the opposite direct-" The shouting of orders and stomping of feet could be heard in the distance. "Run! I'll hold them off with the others."

"But I can't leave you all to fend by yourselves!" Kushina cried.

"You must! You need to guide the children, so they know how to survive." She nodded her head in understanding as he pulled away from her to stand up. "Go. I will hold them off as long as I can, but do not come back." They lingered a bit before running off, away from the soon be battle field.

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

His chakra reserves, along with his energy, were nearing depletion from his quick fight with Mangetsu, and right now, he was running on pure determination to give his family more time. No matter what, he would always protect his family, even if he had to die in the process.

He watched another ally get cut down as a group of the enemies charged after him. He pulled out a three pronged kunai, waiting patiently for the right time. He took these few seconds to regain his lost breath; knowing that rushing into things would get him killed faster necessary.

He threw the three pronged kunai, and in less than a second he disappeared, only to reappear milliseconds later in place of the weapon. He attacked mercilessly, killing all enemies that got in his way without a second thought.

He battled with few others along his side as they all fought around their dead comrades. They may not have been able to mourn the dead, but the least they could do was respect them by not trampling all over them like wild animals.

He fought his hardest, and the longest he could, but he could feel himself growing weaker and more tired by the second. His chakra was to low to perform jutsu, and his vision was getting even more blurry than before.

As he stood, the only one alive from his side of the short battle, he hoped and prayed that his family had gotten enough time needed to escape. Then, he fell to his knees as a kunai entered his chest, perfectly aimed at his heart. As his eyes began to glaze over, he coughed up some blood, then fell to the ground, motionless, as the enemy continued on.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**_

* * *

_**

**To Anyone Who Cares:  
**Minato does appear to be weak... I guess. But he's not a Hokage or Kage in this fan fiction, so he doesn't need to be a powerful super man/ninja person. I guess if I had to rank him, he would be a very Strong/Smart Jonin considering he has children to look after, and the ANBU is too life threatning and time consuming.

Anyways, chapters are going to probably turn out this long every time just to let you know. Also, don't expect an update this soon... ever (just in case your wondering). I wrote chapter 1 & 2 at the same time, and I'm only posting this early to see what type of feedback I get over a 2 day posting period.

**Cold Flame of Sinners**

**Chapter 2:  
**Playing Games

* * *

They stayed hidden; running during night, and sleeping during day. How long had it been since that fateful day? The day they lost there joy? It seemed not only like it was lifetime ago, but something they were slowly losing hope to carry on for. They would not last long like this. Food was scarce, all were parched, but on top of that, many more had joined their little group; many had also died. Clothes were torn and dirty, but rarely could one get close enough to a body of water to drink from, let alone bathe in. They stayed as close as possible to each other, but sometimes the stench from each person was too much.

Though, no matter how far they ran, they could not escape the people after them. It seemed as if the people after them were merely toying with them; playing a game for their own enjoyment. One moment they would believe themselves to be safe, and the next, trying to dodge all weapons thrown to the best of their ability. Some were rather skilled, while others were not, and those people did not last long. They watched as their group mates went down, one by one, but they did not stop, could not stop, lest they face the same fate. Those that went back for family and friends were the people never seen again.

They talked amongst one another in quiet tones, just for safety. They discussed the events that happened before all of this running away, and probable causes, for this attack. Ranging from surprise attacks from enemy countries, to capturing slaves for other villages. But the information soon came from a ninja of a high status, also running from their capturers. It was the one thing they had failed to notice during all of this. The similarity they each had was, in fact, the cause for all the problems.

Days... Weeks... Months, went by, and every chance they got, the adults tried to think of different plans to try and get them out of this mess, but that was, no doubt, easier said than done. Apparently, their enemy had files on all of them; Names, Pictures, Status in the Village, Date of Birth, Known _Recorded _Jutsus. Even going into such detail of their height, hair, eye, and skin color.

But all was going fine as of now. The further they moved out of the country, the easier it was to get food and water. They had each had their own suspicion as to why this was happening, but most thought it was because the enemy had yet to get to this border, while to others, who were trained ninja, thought that it was a trap. And this brought them each to another dilemma.

"We need to keep moving, or these people are going to catch up with us! Is that what you want?!" Shouted a man angrily who looked to be in his mid forties. His eyes were were a dark brown, and his hair black with gray strands tied in a low ponytail that barely reached his neck. His once smooth face showed a long, medium length beard, revealing exactly how long they had been out their. His body that once used to be muscular, was slowly wearing down, showing his bones. The color of his clothes had been covered thickly in a brown coat of dry mud.

"Keep your voice down," Came the harsh quiet whispers of his companions that all sat around the fire. All looked the same; malnourished bodies and mud covered clothes.

"Listen to me. This is not natural. When people are attacking, especially ninjas-"

"How do you know these are ninjas attacking us," He interrupted trying to contain his rage.

"For one, if they can take down our ninja, it's either that or they're demons, which I highly doubt. Two, even if they're not official ninjas, they've had some type of training in the ways of one. Maybe you haven't noticed, but they throw kunai with accurate aim, and they have performed jutsus." She watched his eyes widened in surprise at her words. "But then again, I can't say I'm surprised seeing that every time they appear you run, not caring to help the others."

"That's not true," He mumbled, glaring at her for saying such a thing.

"Oh, but it is, and you might as well be called a murderer for it." She paused noticing he was going to say something.

"Stop this nonsense talk, Kushina," He demanded, trying to instill fear into her. He really wanted to avoid recalling that one day.

But she continued anyway, not caring to decipher the underlying threat. "Don't you remember last time they caught us; that one grave night." the onlookers grew somber, remembering that night vividly. "That first and last night you watched over camp..."

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

The moon shone brightly late into the night, while a cool breeze caressed the nineteen faces that laid below the stars. It was a warm night; something they had been hoping for, for a long time. The last seven days had been filled with rain, but they could not find cover from wetness the falling water caused, lest they risk the chance of being caught; that, of course, was not an option. Most became sick, coughing and hacking, but fortunately, for once, luck was on their side, for no one had come down with a severe illness.

SNAP! CLASH! SCREECH!

Movement could be heard coming from the area of the forest they had ran from. None awoke from their slumber, too exhausted to even notice. Only one person heard these noises, and he sat by the fire poking it with a stick. He was sat there unmoving, to frightened to even think. Hearing the shouts of orders being given, he came out of his stupor and jolted up. He took off running through the wide clearing, forgetting there were people with him as well. He ran and jumped silently around the people that laid about the ground, fear giving him strength he had never known to be there.

He was almost out of the clearing when he made his final jump. Sweat dripped down his face, and his hair frizzed from the slight workout. He was a engineer, who wielded strength, precision, and intellect, not a ninja with endurance and stamina. But that did not matter to him, he would make sure his safety was insured, so that he would live through these hardships. Sweat entered his eyes, and the next thing he knew he was falling to the ground, because of a protruding branch getting caught on his pants leg. Closing his eyes, he put his arms out in front of himself to catch his fall.

There was a sickening crunch as he land, so he thought he hurt himself, but hearing a loud scream of pain, and not causing it or feeling it, made him open his eyes. Lifting his head up to get a better view, his gaze landed on a women, who also looked to be in her forties, a child that seemed about eight, and a male teenager around the age of seventeen. The woman let out another loud, agonizing scream. Taking notice of the gathering pool of blood, he looked down to the source only to jump off quickly when realizing where he had been. His fall had somehow managed to break her leg. Her knee was was pushed in, while the rest was pushed out, briefly reminding him of a chicken's leg. The bone protruded out of her skin, and the blood continued to flow.

"What's going on?"

"We're under attack!

"What do we do?!" There were many different outburst when the group realized what going on. Everyone picked up whatever belongings they had, and took of towards the lady, who just so happened to be in the opposite direction of the enemy. Many slowed down to help while others slowed down simply to observe.

"How did this happen?" The crimson haired woman asked.

"I-I don't know," Lied the stuttering man. A kunai whizzed passed his face, having gone undetected by all. The enemy stepped out of the forest and into the clearing.

"It doesn't matter, we can discuss this at a later time! Help me get them up!" She yelled over everything as she picked the injured woman up gently by her underarms. The teenage boy picked the woman up by the waist, but immediately stopped when she gave off another cry of pain.

"Just leave me," the injured woman pleaded.

"But Mom-"

"No buts. If you stay here we'll both die," She reasoned. Not knowing what else to do as she saw an airborne kunai approaching, Kushina grabbed the boys by the arm and leaped back. The enemy was approaching; they needed to get out of there and fast.

"Let us go everyone." She turned to leave, pulling the two boys along with her. The rest, not wanting to be left for dead, followed. They all ran, evading all incoming weapon. Distance didn't matter when it came to throwing projectiles; they defied any chance for a head start in running. They hadn't gotten far before the eldest of boys began to struggle.

"Let go!" He shouted, trying to get out of Kushina's grasp, but she continued on anyways, making sure to keep tabs on her children. He yelled anything that came to mind: insults, profanities, and his love for his mother.

He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but he knew if he didn't go back now, or even get answers, it would be too late to even try. What he did took little focus, it came naturally to him, as if he were simply breathing air. She let her hold on go as if she had been burned. She looked at her hand, watching the blood slide down it. The group, noticing that she stopped, also stopped to see what had happened. They stared between the two; some looking at her, others watching as, what looked like a sharp bone, reentered the teenagers hand.

His eyes were glazed in anger, but he began to speak calmly. "You," he pointed at the man from earlier, "what were you trying to do her?" The man jumped at being pointed out so suddenly.

"N-nothing," he stuttered holding his hands up, feigning innocent.

"Don't lie to me!" Anger finally laced itself throughout his voice. "I go to sleep only to wake by the sound of my mothers scream! And you... I wake up to see you on top of her! Were you... were you trying to rape her!" He whispered harshly, angrily as his voice cracked. The boy jumped at him another bone protruding through his hand as he tried to slit the man's throat. All watched, trying not to get involved.

"I would never! How dare you accuse me of such an act!" The man screamed, trying to avoid the truth and attacks for as long as possible.

"Then what were you doing?! Tell me!" The boy continued to glare, throwing punches as kicks at the man. Scratches appeared on the man, none going deep enough to be serious. Both noticed the rapid approaching of the enemy, so catching him off guard, the white haired teen sliced neatly through the man's hand. Said male screamed as he as he fell to the floor holding his severed hand. "Damn you to Hell." The bone manipulating teen then took off back towards his mother; his younger brother completely forgotten.

The boy called after his older brother, while the others held him back from following, and continued to run.

* * *

**Flashback End**

**

* * *

**

Days later, when they found themselves safe, he was questioned. The whole group had learned the truth. How he had tried to abandon them with his cowardly ways, and how he was the cause for those two deaths that day. Nobody was trusting around him, and soon he became an outcast. At first they were very tempted to kill him, wanting to get rid of their doubts and worries, but decided against it since he was on some sort of a mission; they were more forgiving than the others.

"I didn't mean to it was an accident!" He spoke angrily, sprung forward to take hold of her neck. His hand turned a shiny silver as his hand wrapped firmly around her neck, cutting off all air supply. People took a couple of steps back, trying not to interfere. The two landed close to the fire, feeling the heat radiating off it. Kushina smirked and his face shifted into confusion.

The air around him began to heat up, and he, along with others, watched in awe at what was happening. Fire floated in mid air, crackling, waiting to attack.

"Release me now." She demanded calmly. The fire made its way closer to the brown haired man's now metallic arm. Not wanting to be thought of as a weakling, he held his grasp on her. Her eyes narrowed in anger, and she looked on impassively as his hand began to melt like the metal it was. The man's eyes widened, not in pain, but confusion and slight fascination. Finally realizing what was going on, he pulled away from her as if he had been in pain. "Do not touch me. You may be alive right now to warn your family of attack, but heed my warning Tazuna; you no longer have any chances to redeem yourself after this."

That was his only reason to insure his survival before all others; to give warning to his family that lived in Wave Country. And if that meant others dying in the process, then so be it.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

* * *

Three weeks had gone by, and though the adults had yet to stop arguing with one another, the things around them began getting better as they made there way out of the country, Kirigakure. They found better sources for food and water ranging from deers and fish, to streams and ponds. But, during their moments of bickering, they briefly forgot about the children that accompanied them, not that the kids minded.

The children always talked amongst themselves; teens separating themselves from the younger kids. Neither groups had any reason to worry about the adult's affairs. Ayame and Naomi had their group of friends, while Naruto spent time with his only 'companion.' It wasn't that those groups of children hated each other, they just didn't get along as well as they could have.

Naomi sat lazily at the base of tree as her two friends, best friends as of right now, gave out random ideas of how to have a little fun in the forest. They had played many games multiple times over the past few weeks, and had become bored with them.

"Lets just play Hide and Go Seek again," suggested a boy with brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"Yeah, okay," Another child with red hair and purple eyes agreed immediately. "We haven't played that in a while." Both kids looked over to the girl leaning against the tree waiting for her input.

Noticing the attention on her, she agreed right away by nodding her head in approval. "Let me just go ask if my brother and his friend want to play, too," Naomi said as she stood up and stretched.

"But Naomi, they're no fun. All they do is sit there and talk about things nobody cares about," Mizuki, the brown haired girl, complained.

"And, when they do play with us, they always go so much faster than us. It's not fair," pouted Hikaru, her red hair waving in the wind.

"Guys, seriously, they're not that bad. Trust me, Naruto's my brother." She walked over to Naruto, bypassing the teenagers along the way. They may have been hidden in the forest, but they were not spread far apart.

"Hey, Naruto, do you and your friend want to play Hide and Go Seek with me, Shin, and Hikaru?" She asked, unknowingly making both boys lose concentration for the little glaring fight Naruto and his companion were having.

"We're not friends," Naruto's companion said with distaste. His forest green eyes glared at Naruto, while his snow white, neck length hair swayed in the wind, covering the two maroon colored dots on his forehead.

"Either way, do guys want to play?" She asked again. "'Cause you know, it's not as fun playing with only three people as it is playing with five." Naruto, looking over at his sister's pleading face, could not deny her.

"Sure."

"No thanks." Came both the rejecting and the accepting answer from the boys.

"Don't offer my relaxation time for some game I don't want to play," Kimimaro snapped at Naruto.

"Like I care about what you _want _to do," Naruto replied back. "Your going to play."

"Don't tell me what to do, you bastard. I'll do whatever the heck I want."

Seeing that their fighting wasn't going to end anytime soon, she excused herself from them, and went back to her own friends. "They're playing," She said, making both, Mizuki and Shin, sigh in exasperation.

"Alright. So, who's it." They looked at each other, all thinking the same exact thing.

"Who was it last time?" Mizuki asked in boredom, just wanting to start the game already. Naomi put a hand on her chin, and began rambling about the last Hide and Go Seek game they played.

"So if my memory serves me correct, which it does, Shin, your it." She smiled happily at the annoyed boy before shouting, "count to thirty!" Both she and Hikaru took off running.

"But guys," Shin whined. "Thats not fair!"

"Too bad!" He heard. Shin trudged himself over to a tree and quickly counted to thirty. Upon reaching the proposed number, Shin turned around and began looking for the others, grumbling along the way.

Not knowing where to begin, he searched for anything that stood out. He looked behind trees and in bushes, but made sure not to venture to far from the adults.

Kimimaro, Naomi, Hikaru, and Naruto continued to watch together as Shin walked in cirles. They had been hiding for ten minutes since he had stopped counting, and he still had not spotted him.

"How long do you think it will take for him to look up?" Wondered Mizuki as she looked towards the other occupants of the tree.

"Considering he hangs with you, quite a while," Kimimaro replied to Mizuki.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikaru asked loudly.

"You guys, be quiet or else-"

"Ha! I found you!" Shouted Shin as stood at the base of the tree. He then slowly began to climb up to them. "You can't fool me..." His voice began to fade out, and his body crashed into the ground. Naomi screamed at the sight of the kunai lodged into Shin's head, the others were to shocked to do anything. Naruto, realizing what was going on, quickly put a hand over his sisters mouth, muffling the sound being made. All that could be heard was the rustling of bushes.

"Sh-Shin," whispered Mizuki as she began to back up. Not noticing she was walking backwards off the branch, he fell.

"Mizuki!" Naomi yelled. She tried to go down the tree to help her, but was unable because Naruto was holding her back. "Let me go! I have to help him!"

"You can't or else your definitely be caught," Naruto whispered.

"He's my friend, so I have to," she said as she punched him in the face. Naruto, not being ready for the hit, fell off the tree.

"You all are so clumbsy," Kimimaro sighed out.

"Why don't you just shut up. I haven't heard anything that wasn't negative come out your mouth, so if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all," Naomi growled in annoyance, She then hopped from branch to branch out of the tree.

"You didn't need to punch me out the tree," Naruto said, rubbing his behind as he stood next to her.

"Yeah, well, you made it." Tears ran down her face as she ran over to Hikaru, who was holing his broken arm. "Come on, we should hurry back to camp and tell mom before it's too late," she said, helping her injured friend stand up.

"Kimimaro!" Naruto shouted turning his attention to the boy still in the tree. "We might as well stay together." Naruto intertwined his fingers, put them on the back of his head, and began to walk over to the dead body.

Naruto examined the body carefully in disgust. The boy smelled worse dead, and it only been a couple of minutes. He did not care for this person, so it did not matter to him that Shin had died right before his eyes, but he knew his sister would probably want to bury it or something.

"Whatever," huffed Kimimaro as he jumped to the ground and headed off towards camp.

Naruto not being able to lift the body easily shouted, "Hey! A little help over here!"

Wordlessly, Kimimaro changed his direction, and walked over to the dead body. Both boys lifted up the dead Shin, and began to carry him to camp. Upon arrival, the group of children were crowded by all the adults, questions being thrown from left to right.

"What's happened?"

"What's going on?"

"We need to run!" Were the series of shouts.

Deciding to be the speaker of the group as he watched his sister about to break down Naruto spoke. "We were playing in the forest when..." He paused as a sobbed racked throughout his sister's body. "...when he," Naruto pointed to the dead boy, "was killed with a kunai through his head."

"We don't know were it came from either," Kimimaro added to Naruto's explanation.

They tried to feel sadness for the dead, or at least a bit of sympathy for him, but could not. The only emotion they could feel at this terrible news was relief. 'Better him than me,' were the thoughts than ran through their minds.

"We need to get out of here," said a panicked Tazuna. Many whispers of agreement passed along in the crowd.

"Everyone gather your things and lets go," Kushina ordered. All but one did as told, and she voiced her concerns to the the occupants of the camp.

"But what about Shin," Naomi cried.

"What about him? He's dead, nothing more can be done for him. The most we could do is high-tail it out of here and escape with our lives before its too late," Tazuna said as he gathered his things.

"Can't we at least give him a burial? He's my friend, I can't just leave him!" Her anger began to override her sorrow.

"Naomi, we need to get out of here now," Kushina practically begged.

"But... but-" A scream cut off her response, and all looked for the source. A man laid upon the ground, head severed.

"We have you surrounded," A red robed man stated to the group as more people, who also wore crimson colored clothes, came out.

The group of fifteen crept slowly, fearfully, to the center of the forest. They didn't know what to do. They were all too exhausted, or too weak to fight back.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Tazuna spoke up.

"People like you are dangerous to the world. Not normal... mutants even. Y'all are unpredictable, terrible for society. The only way to keep you in control is to control your actions, lock you up, take your freedoms," one man spat.

"Then why? Why make us wait this long to be captured if it was invitable?" A teenager asked in anger at having to suffer these past weeks.

The leader of the enemies contemplated whether or not to answer the question. "You are heading the direction of our camp, and as of right now, you are one mile away. We received a message that the large group of prisoners were making time too slow, so instead of capturing you, along with the other hundreds of people that would have slowed them down, they let you run ahead. You were herded here either way it enter." A smile appeared on all of the enemies faces.

"You should feel honored that you were stupid enough to guide yourself here," A different man laughed.

"Why did you have to kill Shin?!" Screamed Naomi as she took a step forward. The leader raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Brave one are you? Well, if you must know, look around," he surveyed his hands towards his comrades, "their are fifteen of us, and _were _seventeen of you. We wanted to keep the numbers even."

In the enemy's moment of being distracted, Kushina carefully took the torch from that was in Tazuna's hand. "What are you doing?" Tazuna whispered out of curiosity.

"Shut up before they notice."

"Now, we can do this two ways; you come with us peacefully or we'll take you forcefully." The leader said as he and his comrades began to inch their way closer to Kushina and the others.

"Neither," was the automatic reply from Kushina.


End file.
